Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 3: The Bane Of The Avatar
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka arrive in the magical and mythical kingdom of Camelot during it's golden age but when Morgana resurrects evil sorceress Nimueh, Alex seems to go missing and have joined the Dark Side, Ahsoka and Anakin must place their trust in a young sorcerer by the name of Merlin to help find and rescue their fallen friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys here is the third story in the Galaxy Key arc which is called The Bane Of The Avatar it is a Merlin crossover and it is set between Season's 4 and 5 of Merlin and for Alex, Anakin and Ahsoka the story is set a mere 5 months after Asylum Of The Daleks which will be referenced in this story and Ahsoka's upcoming departure from Alex in upcoming story The Eternity Clock the last story of the Galaxy Key arc. Review and enjoy. I do not own Merlin, Star Wars The Clone Wars or Doctor Who or the characters featured in this story just my OC Alex

* * *

Chapter 1: A Land Of Myth and a Time Of Magic

* * *

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man his name? Merlin _

Even though she had seen the inside of the TARDIS many times it still amazed Ahsoka, how could a room this big fit inside of a Police box? She thought, the familiar sight of the wide orange console room was enough to make anyone feel strange and right now she felt just that. Alex her boyfriend stood at the console wearing his normal everyday clothes a brown tweed jacket with a white shirt and braces with a pair of black jeans on them was a hilt for his Lightsaber and he was also wearing a pair of blacked rimmed spectacles. He always stood there always with that blank expression staring into space literally and Ahsoka had been worried sick. It was literally five months ago that they had their last adventure and that hadn't softened Alex up any better. She wondered what happened when Alex had been to follow his father The Doctor and what had made the encounter so shocking that it put Alex in this state.

"You know" came a familiar voice, the voice belonged to Anakin Skywalker her former master and now a permanent member of what she liked to call The TARDIS crew

"You shouldn't worry about him like this" Anakin said to reassure her "he's got a big weight on his shoulders" that much was true as they were on a quest to find the eight Galaxy Keys and had to find the mysterious Eternity Clock but they had already found two already. But where were the rest? She kept asking herself and she knew already the next location was in a place called Camelot and wondered what the place was like.

"I know" Ahsoka replied "it's just" she struggled on finding the right words "I'm really worried about him" she said and after all Anakin knew that Alex and Ahsoka were together for a long time now but he was also concerned about them.

"Just" Anakin was about to say but Alex came out of his expression and came towards them

"Hey" he said in a happy tone "we've arrived" Ahsoka was startled, arrived where? She wanted to ask is that what Alex was really doing? She thought to herself and how quickly had he come out of his anxious state?

"Arrived where?" She asked him, at first he gave no answer but then he replied with a smile

"A land of myth and a time of magic!" he opened the doors with a snap! Of his fingers and what Ahsoka saw amazed her instantly…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here Chapter 2 of The Bane Of The Avatar as always review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: The Isle Of The Blessed

* * *

The group exited the TARDIS and walked into a bustling medieval street above them rose a high and mighty white castle. This sight amazed Ahsoka even more and as she looked at the jostling crowd of people she began to see why that Castle was so big.

"Behold!" Alex laughed as he walked down the street "the Mythical kingdom of Camelot. Lost for ages, only ever recorded in myth!"

"This is" Ahsoka laughed avoiding a couple of people that nearly walked straight into her "amazing"

"How did you know about this?" Anakin asked in wonder

"Well" Alex laughed "didn't I not say" he avoided a couple of horses that were going out of the city "that this place is the location of the third Galaxy Key"

"Wait" Ahsoka said startled by the mention of this "if the third Galaxy Key is here" Alex cut her off

"You're wondering how we'll be able to find a key in massive city like this" he said with an amused smile then he looked at the massive white castle in looking out the city

"I'd wager" he chuckled "it's in there" and the group continued to walk through the village and towards the huge castle

* * *

Deep in a dark cave lies a creature called the Dochraid a creature of the earth no-one knew how long she had been there but everyone knew she was a creature of magic and could see things beyond the present time. She foretold that one day a blue box would appear in Camelot an the son of an ageless god will bring death and destruction wherever he goes.

_If the Dochraid is right _Morgana thought _that day is today. _ What was more interesting is that the Dochraid also said something about the Bane Of The Avatar. Ever since Morgana heard those words she vowed that one day she would find whatever the Bane of The Avatar was and convince it to join her side. The place that the Dochraid suggested she would go to was The Isle Of The Blessed a place she had been to before, that could mirror life and death itself.

When she reached the Isle she walked towards a great stone table and began chanting a spell, a spell of resurrection. Thunder and Lightning loomed as Morgana continued saying the spell over and over again until it was finally complete, before her stood a women complete dressed in red, the woman walked towards Morgana and they stared at each at each other for a good long while until the women spoke

"I am Nimueh" said the woman "high priestess of the old religion, who are you?"

"Morgana Pendragon" Morgana answered "I have heard a lot about you" she let out a little chuckle

"Oh" Nimueh laughed "what have you heard?"

"Everything" Morgana chuckled "like how you were killed by Merlin during his quest to save his mother"

"He caught me off guard" Nimueh snarled "anyway, yet again has a Pendragon come in aid of my service, what do you want from me?"

"An alliance" Morgana answered, Nimueh looked a bit startled of this "perhaps you have heard of someone called The Avatar?"

For a moment Nimueh looked hesitant to answer but she did "whispers, maybe rumors" Morgana cut off her sentence

"Oh do stop lying" Morgana snapped "I can tell when someones lying"

"Fine" Nimueh said "I knew him, it was during the time of the old religion, what do you want from him?"

"I seek the Avatar's Bane" Morgana explained "do you know what it is?"

"I do" Nimueh chuckled "but first you have do something for me"

"And what is that?" Morgana asked

"Bring him to me" Nimueh chuckled "so I can break his spirit" after a few long moments they came to an agreement and then they smiled evilly at one another


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here Chapter 3 of The Bane Of The Avatar as always review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Arthur and The Avatar

* * *

Sir Leon was reporting to Arthur about the Knights recent mission when all of a sudden Alex burst right into the courtroom with Anakin and Ahsoka following him.

"Brilliant!" Alex said in wonder he turned round and saw Arthur and Leon "oh sorry" he laughed "not interrupting anything?" he walked forward to them "am I?" he turned round to whisper to Anakin and Ahsoka "knight's of Camelot" he told them and he looked at Arthur "the blond one is King Arthur"

"Excuse me!" Arthur said "but how did you manage to get in here?"

"Was I not expected?" Alex asked rather confused then he took out a small piece of paper that had nothing written on it: Psychic Paper "I think this well help"

"It's just a lot of wavy lines" Arthur said looking at the paper

"Oh" Alex groaned he put away the paper "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, psychic paper" he turned back to Anakin and Ahsoka "don't ask me how I got it, I hate starting from scratch"

"Psychic paper?" Arthur said confused "is that an item of magic?"

"Magic?" Alex said then he realized "no no" he said quickly but Arthur cut him off

"Oh drop the act" he chuckled "you think I wouldn't recognize you?" Alex started to look confused himself but then he realized that he'd met Arthur before and went to hug his friend

"Oh" Arthur laughed "I almost got you" he chuckled

"No I think I got you" Alex laughed he turned to Anakin and Ahsoka "Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano" he laughed he turned back to Arthur "meet Arthur Pendragon, one of the greatest kings of all time"

"I don't think" Arthur chuckled

"I'm only being honest" Alex laughed

"Well" Arthur stammered "thank you" a few seconds past then Alex said

"Why don't you give us a tour of the castle?"

"I would be delighted to" Arthur chuckled and they walked onward.

* * *

Just before Alex and the group arrived back from the tour, Arthur showed them where they would be staying the night, Anakin stayed in a single room while Alex and Ahsoka stayed in a room with a double bed

"I think you'll find this room to your liking" Arthur had said, but Alex had other stuff in his mind, during the castle tour Arthur had explained about how Morgana's power's were growing after her second attempt at taking the castle for herself, although she had not been seen for months, Alex began to wonder if she was already plotting another attack. When Alex didn't answer Arthur he walked out of the room leaving Alex and Ahsoka alone

"Master?" Ahsoka said, looking worried as he had not said anything within a while

"Oh right" Alex stammered loosing his train of thought "sorry I was just thinking"

"About?" Ahsoka said curious

"Morgana" Alex replied "it doesn't feel right"

Ahsoka looked at him with a worried curiosity "she's not been seen in months"

"I know" Alex told her "but I get the feeling, this peace won't last, and it's The Avatar's job to keep the peace"

"Oh no" Ahsoka groaned and Alex looked startled at this

"What?" he asked and he fixed his bow tie as well

"You're being all mysterious" Ahsoka said "and we're gonna stay here until the problem has been sorted out"

"I'm not saying" Alex began to say

"You were thinking it" Ahsoka said she walked closer to him "we do this every single day, don't you ever get bored?"

"Ahsoka, I'm a time traveler" Alex reminded "I don't have the luxury of being bored"

"Whatever" Ahsoka said "can't you stop being this hero for one night?"

"That's what you like about me" Alex chuckled then he moved closer to her and they began to kiss passionately until each of them tumbled onto the bed and continued to kiss until their vision faded and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys here Chapter 4 of The Bane Of The Avatar as always review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Attack On Camelot

* * *

Alex awoke to the sounds of fighting in the corridors, he looked around at Ahsoka who was still sleeping soundly, he got up and dressed quickly then he went outside to see what was happening explosions happened everywhere he looked, a woman stood in the corridor dressed all in black surrounded by dead soldiers, she was smiling cruelly

"Hello young Avatar" she smiled, _this is not good _Alex thought how did this woman know who she was?

"Who are you?" Alex asked wanting to know who she was, although there was something about this woman that sounded familiar

"Don't you know me?" the woman laughed "I would have thought that my dear brother would've told you about me now"

"Morgana" Alex gasped but then just as soon as he said her name he went flying backwards, someone had sneaked up on him, this person whoever it was had clouded his senses, there was only one person in the world who could do that

"Since when did you start resurrecting the dead, Morgana" Alex chuckled

"She never was dead" Morgana said softly chilling Alex, this was one enemy Alex did not one to face

"If you're gonna kill me" he panted "get it over with"

"Oh no" Morgana chuckled "I'm not going to kill you" Alex's eyes widened at this saying "I have other uses for you"

"I refuse" he said just then Morgana was flung back by a force of magic a young man stood in between Morgana and Nimueh

"Hello Merlin" Nimueh chuckled as the young man, Merlin took a step back

"You're dead" Merlin gasped

"You can never truly kill a high priestess" Nimueh chuckled "anyway this fight is not between me anymore" she also took a step back and looked at Alex

"Who are you?" Merlin asked

"The Avatar" Alex said "surely Arthur's mentioned me"

"Oh" Merlin laughed "nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Alex said but then he turned to the two women who were standing in front of them "anyway"

"Right" they both to their stances but before anything could begin a huge wall of ice formed in between Alex and Merlin who caused them to be separated

"NO!" they both yelled

"Come with us" Morgana growled viciously she walked towards the room in which Ahsoka was sleeping, Morgana's eyes lit up gold and Alex knew what that meant she was staring on a spell

"We will kill" Nimueh began "everyone you love if you do not come with us" her eyes also lit up gold

"Stop it" Alex begged he looked towards the room where Ahsoka was sleeping and said softly "I'm sorry Ahsoka" he then looked back at Morgana and Nimueh ignoring Merlin's shouts about not going with them "I'll go with you"

Smiling evilly they both stopped their spells and Morgana used another one to knock Alex out, then the two sorcerers both picked him up and carried him out of the corridor and towards the castle's exit


End file.
